


Interference

by Nuleon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Multi, On Hiatus, POV Wanda Maximoff, Powerful Wanda Maximoff, So Bruce Thor and Clint are byebye, WANDA AND LOKI ARE NOT IN A ROMANTIC OR SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP, i just really want more Wanda and Loki being magic buddies fics, oh well, powerful loki (marvel), same with that one???, take place like right after age of ultron, the other avengers are in there somewhere, this was suppose to be a one-shot, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuleon/pseuds/Nuleon
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is settling in nicely with the Avengers, but the wound of her brother death is still fresh and working with the man she believed to have been the reason her parents were dead for over a decade wasn’t much easier either. Her magic being powerful, uncontrollable, and a mystery isn’t much helpful either.But a friend with just as much a tragic backstory as her own may help her.(I suck at summaries, please read I worked hard on this first part)INDEFINITE HIATUS
Relationships: Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Names and such things

_ Tick Tock, Tick Tock. _

It was silent.

_ Tick Tock, Tick Tock. _

Besides that damn clock.

_ Tick Tock, Tic- _

Parts and gears sprayed over the room.

That’s better. Now it’s silent.

It actually wasn’t, the ragged breathing of the Avengers was quite loud, but Wanda couldn’t break them like she did the clock. 

The raven haired man in front of her had his back turned, towards the no-longer working clock. Even though she couldn’t see his face she could tell he was smirking. Wanda didn’t know the whole story. She read the files S.H.I.E.L.D had given her, she was even able to get a first person account out of Steve. Of course she could always look into their minds but that seemed like a good way to destroy any newly made trust.

She had seen photos from the attack, and as it was obvious that the man sitting in front of her was the same from the photos, however there was something different. Something  _ very  _ different. It took everything in Wanda not to lash out and invade his mind, see what was so very different.

Hold on, he was a bad guy. Why was she holding back? It’s not like he couldn’t take her, he had just single handed taken down The Avengers. Wait how’d he do that? Last time, according to S.H.I.E.L.D’s files, he had an army and still lost against six Avengers. Now there was only him and he had easily taken out the remaining original Avengers and the other three newer Avengers whom he had never met. 

But he hadn’t taken her out. He didn’t even try. He asked her to  _ talk.  _ And as all the others were incapacitated, and he didn’t seem to be trying to hurt anyone else. Hell, he didn’t even try to hurt the other Avengers. It seemed like a good way to keep him distracted, before he decided he wanted to blow up the Brooklyn bridge or something like that.

_ They were all sitting in the living room of Avengers Tower, watching some stupid lifetime movie and laughing at the inaccuracies. It was rare for them all to be in one place at once. Natasha was always doing confidential missions for S.H.I.E.L.D and Steve was training the newer Avengers, and Tony was being Tony and was holed up in his lab. But for once they were all relaxing and it was good. _

_ Well it was. You see JARVIS soon alerted them that someone was in the elevator and heading up towards the living room. This would not have been odd if it was someone with authorization, like Pepper or Happy, but JARVIS informed them that there was no account of any identification happening in the past half an hour. Any normal civilian wouldn’t be able to get to the 5th floor without identification, so for someone without authorization to be heading up to the Avenger living room, well, they couldn’t be just a civilian.  _

_ But before Natasha could even pull out a gun  _ he  _ stepped out of the elevator. Again Wanda was nowhere near New York when he first attacked and she had never met any other person with magic, so take her assessment with a grain of salt, but he was powerful.  _

_ She could feel the heat of his magic. Or rather lack thereof. Magic was naturally scalding, but his was a cool, comfortable temperature. That part of her brain that was pure instinct was begging her to let her magic out. To see why his magic was different. To let it intertwine with his mind, examine it, see if he could be matched by her. To slowly study each memory, each moment, each experience, to know what made him  _ tick.

_ She couldn’t do that though, he was a villain, and as she identified a powerful one. What did Natasha and Steve teach her? Back-up, shield the others, come in when necessa- oh, oh! They were already attacking him. He didn’t even say a word yet, although it might be better to attack before he got a chance to. _

_ They all rushed at him, he was just standing there smiling, if someone didn’t see the mass of people coming for him or didn’t know his history, they might mistake that smile for genuine happiness. Tony and Rhodey raised a gauntleted hand, both meaning to fire at him, before either could he smiled a little wider and snapped his fingers. _

That’s how Wanda got where she was now. The Avengers tied up and gagged behind her, sitting at an interrogation table with a living myth in front of her. He turned back around. Odd. Those S.H.I.E.L.D files she had been required to read and did not obsess over listed his eyes and blue, all photos of him had him with bright, ocean blue eyes. But the ones that she was looking into now were most definitely not blue. 

Now someone could mistake green eyes for blue eyes, but his- no, it was impossible unless the person was actually color blind. Bright, bottle green eyes started at her, calculating, judging here. Not her personality, not her intelligence, but her power, her  _ magic.  _ He was reaching out, testing the waters, waiting for a response. So she complied. She indulged in that instinct to reach out with her magic, to control.

The others were probably quite confused, no words were being shared between her and green eyed man, just intense eye contact. And to be honest Wanda wasn’t quite sure how she could explain what was happening. Not because she didn’t know what was happening, no, she was so acutely aware of everything, it was that you just  _ couldn’t  _ translate pure energy. There were no words in any language that could adequately describe the transfusion of magic. It was its own language and you could either speak in or not. 

“Ah.” He breathed out at last, breaking the flow and leaning back in his chair. Wanda sagged and bounced into her chair at the sudden loss of direction. She could feel the Avengers worried glances in her direction and glares full of hatred in his. A lasting smell of ozone was left in the air.

He smiled at her, this one welcoming, which again could have been misconstrued for a nice one if she didn’t have any clue who he was.

“And if I may,” he began, once again sitting up once again, folding his arms on the table and leaning towards her “what is your name?” He asked. She sat stiffly, arms crossed across her stomach, her brown eyes staring intently at his nonchalance. In reality, inside she was screaming.  _ Did she give him her real name or some fake one? Her superhero name? Refuse to respond? God the others were so much better at being the hero!  _

Her brain, mostly being on autopilot, decided to respond before she could actually make a responsible decision. “Wanda Maximoff.” She said, again looking stiff and cold to everyone around her. He seemed to mouth out her name, as if to see if it fit her. He seemed to think it did because he then responded.

“I am Loki, of Asgard, and I would say that I am burdened with glorious purpose, but, well, now doesn’t seem like such a great time to be lying.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Villains, Bad guys, and other childish things

“Although I’d imagine you already know that. If you didn't I would have been sorely overestimating your-” he waved a hand around as if trying to find a good word to describe The Avengers initiative. “ _-organizations_ abilities.” he finishes and then returns his eyes to hers. _I- is he expecting a response?_ _Does he want her to agree with him, that they are hopeless? Does he want her to bow down to him?_

But that seemed like something the Other Loki would want. The Other Loki being the one who led the invasion of New York because the two were very different. Should she be doing that? Humanizing the enemy? That's a no-no, right? Ah, too late. 

Actually, he didn’t seem to need a response seeing as he was already monologuing. Wanda should probably pay attention to that right? Or no? Take him out while he was distracted?  _ Hold on what was that about “complete and total destruction of the universe”?  _ Yeah, she should pay attention to this, which could be helpful later.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I've said, have you?”

_ crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcra- wait.  _ No.  _ No use freaking out, reply with dignity, don't show much your freaking out on the inside because this is your first time solo with a bad guy and it's the bad guy that needed all original six Avengers to take him down and you ha-  _

“You're quite forward aren’t you.” her Sokovian accent came out a bit more when she was panicked, and as she was very panicked, well, you get it. There was no way for him to know that though. No way. “I suppose it just comes with being raised as a prince.” Loki responded, that infuriating smirk in place. 

_ Witty, he was witty.  _ Wanda could deal with wit. She was an Avenger, besides English, witty remarks as a show of love was their language. Of course instead of small insults meant to humor she would be dishing out and dealing with, jabs that weren't meant to throw the other off. 

“But that can’t have been from where the insanity came from, seeing as Thor came out alright.” The others told her Thor’s stories of his brother, and by the sound of it Loki prided himself on his intelligence and cunning, so insult one and hope for a reaction.

For the average human (someone who wasn't trained by Natasha Romanoff) the reaction would have been invisible. Just a slight narrow of the eyes and the practically minuscule widening of that  _ stupid _ smile was all she needed to know she stuck a chord. Before she could continue though Loki bit back, any sign of amusement he’d been showing before, that small smile was now predatory. “No, I suppose that came from the trauma. You would know a bit about that wouldn't you?”

They were staring at each other again. Their invisible tendrils of magic flowing out of each. Loki’s dull green and her own deep red swirling in the air. The most the others could feel was maybe a rise in temperature. But in their small, oh so powerful bubble, much more was waging. Each trying their own brand of mind-reading on the other. Wanda’s normal hazel was now the same deep red as her magic. Loki’s own bottle-green eyes were now a duller, almost black green.  _ No time to space out now Wanda. It’s all instinct now.  _ Deciding that this was going nowhere, Wanda decided to cut the connection, taking a bit of pride in the fact that Loki fell back just as she did minutes before. “You said you wanted to talk. Let’s talk.” 

Wanda leaned forward, clasped her hands under her chin, and laid her elbows on the table, going for nonchalance, hopefully it works. Loki sucked his teeth, probably deciding if he should drag this out or not, the drama queen that he is.  _ Where’d that come from? I don't even know him. But he is quite dramatic-  _ “Let’s.” he said, eyes roaming her, judging her potential. She raised an eyebrow, asking if he was going to go on or? 

“I’ll, as you Midgardian’s say, cut to the chase. There's a titan, an all-powerful, mad, blood-lusting titan, his name-” he looked down, blacks curls falling over his face. Whoever this “Mad Titan” was, he was powerful enough to scare Loki, not good. He looked up again pure, righteous,  _ anger, _ swirling through his eyes. A thin hand reached up and dragged through his no-longer slicked-back hair. “His name is Thanos.” he was whispering this time and looking straight at the table, maybe willing it to suddenly combust. The only people besides themselves who could hear him would most likely be Steve, because of his super hearing, and Tony, because, well, he could probably do some technology thing.

“He seeks all six Infinity Stones.” the raven-haired man finished. Looking at her as if she knew what an Infinity Stone was. Those Infinity Stones had to be powerful if Thanos was anything as Loki described him as. “You don’t know what an Infinity Stone is do you?” he asked, voice, surprisingly not condescending, but instead showing curiosity. She shook her head “no” and in return, he scrunched up his nose, Wanda hoped it wasn't in frustration and more looking for a way to explain what an Infinity Stone was.

“Well there are six of them and they each control some fundamental part of our universe.” _Our._ “There's Power, Space, Reality, Time, Mind, and Soul. Each has other names that you may recognize. Reality is also known as The Aether, Time the Stone of Aggamonto, and Space’s the Tesseract.” oh, _oh!_

“You tried to steal the tesseract? Correct? Are you telling me that you're powerful enough to wield one of those stones?”  _ That would be- well, insane. Either Loki was lying, which, yeah maybe was most likely but he seemed genuinely scared of that Thanos guy. Or, Loki really was powerful enough to use one of those stones, or alternatively, the stones were not that powerful at all.  _ “Actually I can wield two.” He held up two fingers. 

“Really?” Wanda asked in astonishment. _ Was she actually believing this? God of Lies, Wanda, he has to be good at his job.  _ Even stranger, Loki seemed surprised with Wanda’s amazement at his skill, whether he was lying or not. “Er- well, yes. The other Infinity Stone was inside the scepter I was using during The Invasion. It’s the Mind Stone.” That was the one that gave Wanda her powers. She had the power of an Infinity Stone running through her veins, that's- wow. “You’ve heard of that one, haven’t you.”  _ Oh man, did she let her face slip? She must have.  _ “Well, I won’t press you for answers right now, only because there are bigger things I need to deal with. But the point is that- that Thanos, wants to unite all six Infinity Gems, and use them to wipe out half the universe.” 

“..what?”

“He thinks that due to a lack of resources, it’s his “Civil Duty” to help, and he thinks that killing half of the universe's population is the way to go.” There it was again, that fury that was in his eyes before was back. His eyes seemed black with it, and Wanda understood why. Killing half of everything? That was barbaric. There were no words that could describe it.

“If he’s worried about a lack of resources, why doesn't he just multiply the existing resources?” Wanda asked, best not to dwell on the death of 50% of the  _ universe,  _ and instead of the stupidity of Thanos’s plan. Loki scoffed like her question was stupid. “I told you, he seeks blood. Hiding behind the mask of good intentions when in reality he just wants to see as many innocent bodies as possible.”

Wanda knew that there were villains in the world. God, did she know that there were villains. The Idea that there was a man out there, who wanted to kill half of everything? A man who had parents, friends, a man who grew up? “So why are you here? Why are you telling me about this?” 

Loki was leaning back in the chair. Eyes not on Wanda but on something behind her. Oh, right! The Avengers was still behind her, tied up. Honestly, Wanda was surprised Natasha wasn't out of there yet, but, magic? Yeah, most likely magic. Loki’s eyes were back on her now, softer than expected, almost regretful. “I need your help.” 

That was not what Wanda was expecting. Loki seems prideful, not one to easily ask for help, yet that's exactly what he was doing. “I'm assuming you mean you need our help taking Thanos down?” The raven's face slipped into a scowl, his eyes, however, seemed to lack any real hatred, more annoyance. “No, I need help removing my armor-” the expression was lost Wanda, most likely some Asgardian thing. “-and I need your help more than the others, but I have a feeling you're more of a  _ package deal _ .”

“Okay, calm down. You are technically a criminal? Why should I believe you?”  _ That was true, Wanda had no reason to believe anything that he had said. Quite honestly she was sure she was going to get an earful from Steve about not “entertain our opponents' fantasies”.  _

Loki leaned back in his chair once more, arms crossing over his Asgardian armor, a smile on his face that said he was going to enjoy what happened next. Eyes no longer on Wanda, but on one of the Avengers behind her. 

  
“I’m sure  _ Stark  _ could  _ validate  _ my claims.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 yay
> 
> I have to be honest I wrote this in fragments and I think I didn't notice how long it was getting long until the last page of writing, but I already had so much down soooo I'm not gonna do anything about it. And you guys also get an extra-long chapter !!! I wanted to get all of Wanda's and Loki's talk out in this chapter but like I said it was getting long and they ae at the end of their little talk.


	3. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isnt an update

Hello! Nuleon here, and this is not an update. I have decided to put this story on an indefinite hiatus. When I began writing this story I had an idea what I wanted the beginning to be and what I wanted the end to be but no idea about the middle, which isn't a great way to write a story. I also was updating this as I wrote chapters, meaning I'd finish off a chapter and then post it, not writing ahead at all, again, not an amazing way to write fanfiction. I really love the idea of this story and I hope I can pick it up again some day but for now it's on hiatus. I am deeply sorry, but I don't to keep anyone waiting on a chapter that probably won't come.

P.s: also there may be typos and grammar errors with this fic, because it is un-betaed, and I have dyslexia and depend on grammerly for literally everything.

anyways xoxo, ~~gossip girl~~ nuleon

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Can’t believe I finished with this! Sorry if your following my other fic, Twitter May Want To Shutdown For A bit, this is what I’ve been working on for a couple days. But I really am rather proud of this, I know it’s only the first chapter but I just really love it, so please leave kudos and comment if you want. Thanks ❤️
> 
> Also the “twist” about the man being Loki might be rather obvious, you could probably tell wishing the first few paragraphs but I still hope you like it.


End file.
